


The Essence Of Humanity

by Kasiyabulsara



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco, The Name of the Rose (1986)
Genre: Bible, Books, Catholic Character, Catholicism, Character of Faith, Gen, Heartwarming, Idealism, Introspection, Libraries, Medieval, Middle Ages, Monks, Mystery, Priorities, Reading, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Translation, abbey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiyabulsara/pseuds/Kasiyabulsara
Summary: This story is inspired by the scene where William was almost left behind in the library, then Adso saw him coming out of it safe and sound.
Relationships: adso da melk & william da baskerville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Essence Of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esencia ľudskosti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795754) by [Izvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin). 



> I want to thank Izvin for letting me translate their beautiful little story into English. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as well: Kasiya Bulsara

"It is possible you care more about those books than you do about people."

There was a sign of remorse in Adso's tone and eyebrow line. And though he was eloquent, his tongue was now tangled.

People... People are here only for a while, handed over at the mercy of the vicissitudes of the outside world, the fragile vulnerable bodies are aging, memory is fading, the ability to sell from generation to generation is limited and inaccurate. But books are immortal. Properly treated, they will last for centuries. The ideas recorded in them can be translated into countless copies, faithfully imitating decorative and instructive images.

What lies in them are fragments of God's plan and the essence of humanity, the flowering of the spirit, the preservation of the most precious of the human race, and as God-given grace, they can elevate and feed the crowds and kingdoms by knowledge and beauty in them, without diminishing them. Bread and fish - paper and words. Only when the last copy of the work disappears, it is the real end of the man who wrote it and the loss for everyone else. He looks at one sheep, a candidate who needs help and looks at the book, and behind the book, he sees the herd.

Isn't it blasphemous? In the end, all of these are just material goods. Eternity and perfection await in the afterlife, with God. It is believed that man should not attach himself to life or even to written knowledge more than to the salvation of an immortal soul. Do not allow yourself such bitterness and regret. And still. Perhaps everyone would be horrified at the thought that the Bible would be lost forever and the wisdom in it forgotten. Other books are angels who help it. So can it be blamed for being at the forefront?

Valuable for its contribution, but what if there was no one left to whom it would be valuable anymore? When in charge of the library, why not let everything else lie in the ashes? Lonely with no minds to save them, they are silent by death. With a sigh, he turns away and retreats. It was almost late. The essence of humanity and fragments of the plan, but here next to it the man is whole, the plan is carried out and perhaps they are even rarer in its instability, and thus he lets the smoky rays and discs to fall to the ground and he hugs the upset boy.


End file.
